What happens in the Dark Lord's chambers
by DreamstoNightmares1
Summary: Roza is a witch, hired to protect Hogwarts. Why a girl not much older than 17? Because she's half veela. With her beauty, knowledge, and powers not even Dumbledore or Voldemort could dream to have she quickly becomes the girl of everyones dreams. The dark lord being no different. Read as Roza tells her story of being taken by the Dark Lord, and what's takes place in his chambers...


I ran after Harry, hoping I wasn't too late to spot him from doing something he would regret the rest of his life.

"I killed Sirius Black!" Echos around me as I followed the sound of Bellatrix's cackling and Harry running a few yards ahead of me.

Bellatrix fell and Harry stopped near her. I moved closer and saw Bellatrix's lip quivering and Harry glaring down at her. His hand shook slightly as he stared at her.

I tried to move forward as I saw him starting to shake all over, but found that some force was holding me back.

I felt wind move past me and looked over to see a dark mist moving towards Harry. It changed into Voldemort and he whispered in Harry's ear. Bellatrix laughed and I saw her gaze following her master's movements.

Harry turned around and raised his wand, Voldemort grunted and flicked his hand, making Harry's wand fall a few feet away from him.

"So weak!" Voldemort said to him as he looked him up and down with disgust.

A fireplace sounded behind Harry and we all turned to see Dumbledore move out of the green flames.

Voldemort's face showed little surprise that he was here. Dumbledore moved slowly towards him, moving his wand higher as he walked.

"It was foolish of you to come here tonight Tom. The aurors are on their way," Dumbledore said to Voldemort calmly.

"By which time I will be gone, and you shall be dead." He smiled evilly and moved his wand. Dumbledore shoved Harry aside and moved his wand as well.

The hold that had been keeping me from Harry vanished and I ran over to him and covered him with my body.

I heard Voldemort grunting behind me and felt sparks of dark magic hit my back. I grit my teeth and whimpered at the familiar feeling of my wings moving to protect me. I moved my wings over me and Harry as the sparks moved towards him as well. The sparks reflected off my wings and went back at Voldemort. He hissed in anger and stopped tossing them about.

I turned and saw a roaring fire heading Dumbledore's way. Harry moved to go towards him but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back under my wings.

"Stay where you are safe fool! Dumbledore can handle himself." I hissed into his ear as I curled my wings more tightly around us.

I heard the sound of water and Voldemort shouting in anger. I gripped Harry's arm tighter as he tried to move again.

I heard Voldemort scream and heard the sound of glass breaking. I unfolded my wings and turned to see what had happened. I gasped in horror as I saw shards of glass racing towards Dumbledore.

"No!" I shouted as I jumped in front of him and spread my wings wide so they would protect us.

I gasped in pain as I felt the shards cut into my wings, but I held still, afraid that if I moved even an inch, I would lose a man I had become so close to.

I heard Voldemort's hiss of annoyance and the feeling of glass cutting into my wings stopped. I turned and saw Voldemort looking at me with interest. I shook out my wings and saw his look of surprise as the glass shards fell on the floor. I opened my wings wide and saw his eyes widen as he took notice that my wings were healed.

"No one shall hurt Dumbledore, or Harry Potter. Not while I'm around." I said to him as I stood taller and moved my wings so they kept Harry and Dumbledore out of his sight.

"Hmm. Then I'll just have to get rid of you won't I? Crucio!" He yelled. I moved my wings around myself and hissed as I felt the spell burning my feathers. I opened my wings wide and the spell hit against the walls.

"Interesting. You seem to have an ability to protect yourself. But it will not help you against someone like me. Avada Kedavra!" He shouted. I closed my wings around me again but didn't feel the burn of dark magic. I opened my wings some and saw a rope racing towards me. I moved too slowly and the rope wound its way up my body and wrapped my wings securely to my back.

Voldemort waved his wand and I flew away from Harry and Dumbledore. I landed hard on the ground and looked on as Voldemort turned back to Dumbledore. The glass shards at Dumbledore's feet moved towards Voldemort and around him in a tornado. They suddenly dropped and Voldemort wasn't there. I looked around and didn't seem him.

I heard Harry fall onto the ground and turned to watch as he and Dumbledore talked. I fought against the ropes holding me and suddenly felt the presence of others in the room. I turned and saw some of Harry's classmates run into the room and look at Harry with love and hope in their eyes.

"Roza! Oh no," I looked over and saw Hermione making her way towards me. She loosened the ropes and I smiled at her.

"Thanks 'Mione," I said. She smiled down at me and turned to look at the others.

"Well don't just stand there! She did help us did she not?" She called out sarcastically. The others moved forward to help.

I pushed Hermione into them with my now free arms as I saw a dark mist heading my way. I pushed my feet against the wall so I was further away from the group of underage wizards.

The mist became solid and once more Voldemort tightened the ropes around my body. He made quick work of picking me up and turned to look at Dumbledore with a gleam in his eyes.

"You may have won today Dumbledore, but this was simply a battle, and with her power, I will win the war!" He pressed his hand against my cheek and I whimpered in disgust.

I heard fireplaces go off further down and turned my head to see Fudge and the aurors making their way towards us.

Voldemort laughed evilly and pressed his hand tighter against my cheek. "Everyone, say hello to my mate."

I screamed in agony as his nails dug into my flesh. Everyone moved forward but they disappeared in a cloud of smoke as Voldemort took me far away from them all.

~x*

"Where is she? Where's Roza?" Draco shouted as he made his way into Dumbledore's office.

"Why Draco, whatever do you mean?" Dumbledore said as he turned to look at the fair haired boy.

"Don't you dare act like that with me; I know she went with Potter and his gang of idiots. They're here, she's not. Where is she?" Draco yelled at him slowly losing patience with the headmaster.

"Draco, before I answer the question, I must ask one of my own. What is Ms. Oblansk to you?" Dumbledore said as he made his way slowly to the student.

"She's-We were- Does it matter?" He said trying to get back to his original question.

"It obviously does to you my boy. Now tell me. What was going on between you two?" Dumbledore asked as he slowly steered Draco into a chair and sat across from him.

"She was, helping me. She listened to me, gave me advice. She didn't judge me, not once, not even when Potter tried to get her away from me," Draco said as he rubbed his neck and looked anywhere but at the elder before him.

"Draco, do you love her?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes peering into the green ones before him.

"I-We- Merlin yes! Alright? I love her, and if I'm correct she loves me. Merlin, Professor, where is she? I-I need her." Draco said as his voice cracked and he ran his hand through his hair.

"Draco, I'm sorry to say this, but she gave herself up so as to let us all go free. The Dark Lord now has her, and what he's going to do to her, I do not wish to know," Dumbledore said as he looked at the boy before him, watching as his eyes got darker and darker.

"What? She wouldn't- He wouldn't-" Draco mumbled to himself.

"Draco, she was taken because he saw power in her. A power no other wizard or magical being has ever had, and probably will never have. He took her to make her his mate. His lover, I'm sorry Draco but as of now-"

"You're sorry? She's been taken by that, that beast and all you can say is sorry? No, I want her. I want Roza here, now!" Draco shouted at the man before him, standing up and pointing his wand at him.

"Or what Draco? You'll kill me? You wouldn't do it; you're not heartless like that. But you will do anything for her. Sit down my boy, and I'll tell you the plan me and Professor Snape have come up with," Dumbledore said as he flicked his wand to make all the doors and windows to the room shut and lock.

Draco slowly lowered his wand and sat as the man before him started to tell him about his plan. When Dumbledore had finished Draco looked up at him and in a breaking voice asked, "Do you think this will save her? Do you think this will help her?"

"I do, help her, help you, and help us in the upcoming war. Will you do it Draco?" Dumbledore asked as he held out his hand for Draco to shake.

Draco hesitated, thinking his option through for a moment. He finally looked up at Dumbledore, and with new found strength grasped his hand and in a powerful voice said, "I'll do it, for Roza."


End file.
